The general extension hose for hoseholding is always dragged on the dirty and wet ground, and it is difficult for keep clean after working. That is why the present automatic water hose rewinder is invented. Referring to the prior art, there is the U.S. Pat. No. 4,513,772 which is the best prior example so far. According to the afore-said prior art, its reel is placed between two parallel end-boards; however, some partial devices are exposed outside of the two end-boards, such as motor, gearing wheel, clutch, etc.; two-thirds of its top parts and all of its front parts are opening. This design can easily cause accidents because of the children's closing in family. Although the structure of the prior art has a hose arranging device and a clutch device, yet there is no means for reducing friction to the hose passing position. For the reason the hose has a short life. Besides, the clutch structure is complex, and the apparatus which is operated by manual action and exposed completely to the outside of end-boards is easily stained and difficult for maintenance. The hose's unit connection is flanged outside its reel and is not smooth after rewinding. Unfortunately, there is no leak preventing device for the hose's unit connection so that causes the disadvantages of water leakage and disengagement.
The design of present invention when compared with U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,394,730; 2,606,067; 2,573,868; 1,746,995 fails to show any structures similar to the present invention.